Unanswered Questions
by popegrant
Summary: Harm asks Mac to answer a question that the producers managed to let her squirm out of last season.


Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer:  The usual stuff, don't own JAG, never will.  We all now how things would be if we owned JAG, but we don't.  Now, to get on with the story…

1349 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Court had just adjourned and Harm walked up to Mac to give her his congratulations.  "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Listen, you got a minute?"

"Sure." 

"Can we talk in your office."

"Okay."  Mac was putting her things into her briefcase and at the same time wondering why Harm was acting a bit peculiar.

They both walked into her office and Harm closed the door.  She was standing behind her desk when he began to talk to her.  "You, uh…, you said that you bought this for little AJ's _fifth birthday."_

"I did?  But he's not gonna be five, he's gonna be four."

"Exactly."

"That's what's been bothering you?  Our deal to have a baby together after five years?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say it was bothering me, but-"

"Well, something was bothering you.  Like the comment about the clock ticking.  Was that supposed to be my biological clock?  Harm, why didn't you just tell me what was on your mind?"

Now this was starting to get to him.  She was the one that had made the mistake, why was she making him squirm?  "Well, because you seem to have a little too much on your mind."

She definitely wanted to make him squirm.  She stepped up a little closer to him, just to see what his reaction would be.  "You know, I'll bet you were afraid to ask."

"Why would I be?"  

"Maybe you didn't want to hear the answer.  Or maybe you were afraid that I'd want to up the timetable."

"Now that never occurred to me.  Do you?"  He was starting to become a little bit more hopeful of the whole situation.

"Harm, it wasn't a Freudian slip, okay?  It was just a mistake."

"You're sure?"

"You want to go back on your promise?"

"No."

"Then why the sudden worry?  It's over a year away."

"We…well, I mean…I mean Singer got pregnant, and Harriet…"

"And you just assumed that I'd want to join the club?"  He just stood their shrugging with a smirk on his face.  "You're funny."

Harm smiled then turned around to leave.  Right before he was about to open the door, he turned around and told her, "you know Mac, you never answered my question."

"Can we talk about this later?  I mean not here and now."

"My place, 1800?"

"Sure that's great."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Harm left Mac's office and headed to prepare for tonight.

1754 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Mac knocked on Harm's door just as he had finished making dinner.  They would be having vegetarian lasagna with homemade garlic bread, courtesy of Harm.  "Hey Harm."

"Hey yourself, come on in."

"What's on the menu for dinner?"

"Vegetarian lasagna with homemade garlic bread, courtesy of me."

"Mmm…sounds good."

"Here let me get your coat."

"Thanks."

"Well, everything's ready so we can sit down and eat whenever you're ready.  Knowing you that would be right now."

"And apparently you know me well."

"Some things."  They both sat down together and started eating their dinner.  Nothing had been said so far about the unanswered question that Harm had asked Mac earlier in her office.  "So what's been going on with you this week?"

"What do mean?"

"Well, you seemed upset that I was with you when we went to see the lieutenant."

"I guess I was just preoccupied."

"What happened to "Ninja Girl and Flyboy", "Butch Cassidy and Sundance", and "Batman and Robin"?

"I don't know Harm."

"We're good aren't we?"

"Yeah, not as good as we used to be, but we're getting there."

"That's what I thought.  So why leave me out?"

"I think it had something to do with my pride you know?  I didn't mind you being there to help me, but he lied to the press, the Core, and most of all to me."

"I understand, just don't leave me out.  I'll always be there for you, no matter what the circumstances are."

"Well what about you?  How did your law suit work out?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought of going to Bud, for help so he called me on it, and we ended up suing the lawyer."

"Wow."

"Yeah.  You know Bud is a really great lawyer."

"We were his teachers."

"Have you ever noticed how he's a combination of the two of us and still himself when he's in the courtroom?"

"Yeah."

"You ready for dessert?"

"You hadn't mentioned dessert, but of course I am."

"Go get settled on the couch and I'll bring it out."  Harm had chocolate fudge sundaes with brownies.  "Here ya go Mac."

"Harm?!  This is…this is great.  You made them?"

"Yeah, I got the recipe from Grams the last time I went to see her."

"I would've never imagined something like this coming from you kitchen.  How is Grams by the way?"

"She's doing well.  She asks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Next time I go to see her do you want to come?"

"Sure.  When were you thinking about going?"

"Definitely around Thanksgiving.  I'm not sure if I'm going anytime before then, but if so, I'll be glad for you to accompany me."

"And I'll be looking forward to it."

"About earlier though…"

"Do I want to up the timetable?"

"Yeah."

"I'm only going to answer if you do."

"Alright, well?"

"Honestly I'm not getting any younger, but I'll do this under one condition…"

"Which is?"

"We do this the right way.  It may take a while, but Harm, I'm not going to have a child with you just because I said I would.  I love you and I want to do it the right way."  Mac was too busy trying to get her point across that she hadn't realized what she had just said, but Harm did.

"Which would be dating, marriage, then having a child right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright.  And Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

That's the end for now.  If you want more, let me know and I'll try to come up with something more for it in my spare time.  Reviews are appreciated and welcome.  Thanks for reading!


End file.
